


Proximity to Power

by Daenys the Dreamer (lovely_ericas)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book: Fire and Blood, Historical Targaryens, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_ericas/pseuds/Daenys%20the%20Dreamer
Summary: "This one will not live." Maester Gawen tells Queen Alyssa as she holds her new daughter in her arms.And yet she does.





	Proximity to Power

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people, myself included, had problems with the choices made in Fire and Blood, namely yet more misogyny, child brides, and women dying in childbirth. Different people were bothered the most by different things. Since Vaella is a blank slate, I thought I would see how her survival could lead to more positive outcomes for some of the women in her life (largely her nieces) and I could write her as I like.

"This one will not live." Maester Gawen tells Queen Alyssa as she holds her new daughter in her arms.

Alysanne waits until he leaves the room and climbs up onto the bed beside her mother. “I’m going to pray to the Mother that my little sister stays.” She whispers in Alyssa’s ear.

Alyssa smiles. “What a good big sister you will be. Would you like to meet your new sister?”

Alysanne nods. Alyssa lowers the blanket around the babe’s face, revealing an pale creature with blue eyes and just the smallest hint of silver-gold hair.

“She has blue eyes like me!” Alysanne says, delighted. “Can I hold her, please?”

“Yes, you may,” Alyssa says, “but hold your arms like this and support the baby’s head.” She arranges Alysanne’s arms and then gently places the baby in them.

Alysanne stares down at this new person in wonderment. Jaehaerys says babies are dumb but this isn’t any old baby. She loves that her little sister is staring up at her with the same intensity with which she is staring down.

Alyssa strokes Alysanne’s hair. “It’s time you were put to bed, my love.” She glances around. “Ysabel, will you take her?” Her Massey cousin nods and comes forward, taking Alysanne by the hand and leading her out of Alyssa’s chamber.

Once Alysanne is gone, Alyssa sinks down among her pillows. She is exhausted, far more than she remembers when birthing her older children. She thinks this child will be her last.

The baby - as of yet nameless - gives a faint little sound from her cradle across the room. What Alyssa wants is to sleep, to sleep and sleep and sleep until she’s no longer bone tired.

It is true that this babe, though she is wanted, is not needed. Rhaena and Aegon will marry and rule together, much like she and Aenys have done, gentle Viserys will be his brother’s Hand, Jaehaerys will go to the Citadel, and Alysanne’s hand will help bind the realm together.

True, this babe, if she lives, can provide an alliance also. But Alyssa likes the idea of her littlest daughter keeping her company into her waning years. Not just a daughter but a companion and mayhaps a friend also.

With considerable effort, Alyssa lifts herself onto her elbows and walks across the room. She lifts her daughter out of her cradle, trying not to wake her.

The babe makes an enormous yawn and opens her eyes, staring intently at Alyssa. 

“Welcome little one,” Alyssa whispers. “Welcome Vaella.”


End file.
